Undeniable
by Anoynmous
Summary: Iris has always liked Victor Creed for as long as she could remember. One day he needs her help and she discovers just how good he really his. Stryker calls a mission and Iris is suddenly made of aware of the fact that maybe he isn't who she thinks he is.
1. Bruises and Unexpected events

**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic, so please, by all means, tell me how it is. If it sucks, tell me, and if it's good, tell me. Please. **

**Love you ~ EternallyForgiven**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Brusies and unexpected events<strong>

I could feel my muscles bunch in strain. Stryker had watched me the first day that I had come here and told me that my weakness was in my hand-to-hand combat. I swung sharply to the left but Wade just jumped out of the way. He blocked and I felt the sharp impact of his fist into my side. Wade never went easy on anyone, especially me. I could beat him at about anything except this, so it was his only chance to win against me.

I doubled over, feining injury and hurt. He walked over to me, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked mockingly.

"Yeah, dodge this." I pushed hard off of my legs and did an easy back hand spring. I heard Wade hit the floor after my foot had knocked him hard in the shoulder.

I stood a good distance away, waiting for him to rush at me like he always did. He lay on the floor panting and holding his injured shoulder gingerly. He finally began to sit up slowly and he gave me the evil eye.

"What you do that for?" He asked.

"'Cause you were about to hit me... again." I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Your improving." Wade complented, allowing me to help him up. "Soon, I'm not going to be able to beat you at anything, will I?"

I shook my head and smiled wider at him.

"Come on. One more time?" He asked.

"You want me to kick your butt again?" I was teasing him now. "I don't think you should be using that shouder now."

In fact, it was the truth. I glanced at Wade's shoulder and saw that it looked red and just a tad bit swollen. Wade glanced down at his own muscled shoulder and groaned

"Aww, man. This is my good shoulder. Don't you think?" He flexed his muscle and winced slightly.

"Yeah, sure muscles."

"Chicks dig that, don't they?" Wade pretended to look confused and hurt.

"You keep thinking that. Now, come on, let's get you to the infirmary to get that shoulder checked."

"Man, I think you dislocated it."

"Probably." I shrugged.

Wade rotated his shoulder once before looking at me with bright eyes. "Hey, can we go see the hot nurse this time?"

I rolled my eyes and said "sure".

Wade chattered constantly. He always felt the need to feel every waking moment with talk, and sometimes, when we were smaller, I had heard him talk in his sleep. We entered the large room we called the infirmary. It was filled with gurneys with white sheets and square silver tables standing next to the beds with wierd looking instruments on them. It smelled strongly of alcohal and disinfectant. Wade had gone silent and I followed the direction of his eyes to see Cecilla.

Cecilla was a tall blonde who was made entirely of legs. She had ringlets that came down a little past her shoulders and she barely ever wore make-up, but if she did, she only wore mascara, like today. She had on her white pants and tourquoise shirt. The unique thing about our doctors was that they didn't usually wear what a normal doctor would. She looked up just as she heard us walk in.

"Wade Wilson, what have you done to yourself now?" Cecilla asked. Wade was always in the infirmary, just to see this girl.

"Acutally, it wasn't my fault this time. She did it." He said, pointing to me like a three year old.

"You baby." I mumbled.

"Iris, what have you done to your brother now?" Cecilla asked.

"Nothing much," I shrugged my shoulders.

It's true. Wade Wilson is my brother but you would never be able to tell. Wade had light, short brown hair, where as I had long, curly dark, brown hair that fell to my mid-back. Wade had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but my were an eccentric green. The only things we had in common were our dark complexions and our strong muscles. But, of course, his muscles were almost ten times bigger than mine.

Cecilla examined his shoulder and I saw Wade wiggle his eye brows at me form behind her back.

"Yup, she did dislocate it. Wade, we're gonna pop back into place now. Take my hand," Wade slipped his hand into hers a little to fast. "Now on the the count off three, okay? One, two three." Cecilla expertly shoved Wade's arm up and twisted it slightly.

Wade flinched and I saw his eyes water slightly before he pulled himself back together.

"Thanks," he mumbled weakly.

"Your very welcome, now get along. I have better things to do than hold your hand Wade Wilson." Cecilla said, as I noticed that Wade hadn't taken his hand out of Cecilla's yet.

She pushed Wade through the door and I follwed him, smiling. Wade always tried too hard.

"Hey wait, Cecilla, do you have anyt-"

"Come on Wade. She's going to the doctors meeting on Friday." I teased.

Cecilla smiled apologetically at Wade and said, "It's true."

"Fine," Wade pouted and began to walk down the hallway.

I followed him laughing until we turned the corner and I saw Victor coming towards us. His long black coat brushed around his ankles as he glided down the hallway. My eyes immediately went to the muscles rolling down his arms. How they even managed to flex and look menacing through his coat, while he was walking.

He stopped right in front of us and I felt like I was going to faint. No one knew how I felt about Victor and I was going to keep it like that. I pulled myself together and I looked back at his face. He was starring at Wade as he said, "Stryker called a meeting. Be in the conference room in ten."

Wade nodded his head and began to walk towards the confernce room. I started to follow him, but Victor's hand suddenly clamped around my shoulder. Wade turned around and had his swords out so fast I didn't even have time to blink.

"Relax. I only needed her help for a few minutes." Victor smiled at Wade without releasing my shoulder and I was hyper aware of how warm his skin was on my skin.

"With what?" Wade questioned.

"I need help seeing something."

Victor or Wade still hadn't moved.

"What something? Couldn't you have just gotten Bradley?"

"I wanted Iris." My heart skipped a beat. "Besides, Bradley's doing something else."

I laid a hand Wade's chest. "It's fine." I reassured him.

Wade relaxed and put his swords away. " I want to see her at the meeting, just the way she is."

"Yes, daddy." Victor teased without a smile.

Victor waited until Wade was out of view before he turned around, letting go of my arm finally, and began walking down the hallway. I walked beside him, feeling the slight brush of his jacket on my arm. I wondered if he felt it too and I had to make myself keep one of my powers from reaching out to him to feel his thoughts.

My powers were what some people might call "A Light", but that was putting it lightly. (no pun intended) I could hold light. It was unique, but what it really was was lightning, and just like lightning I had four different colours. Pink, Blue, White, and Yellow. My other power was the ability to feel people's thoughts and feelings. I couldn't acutally hear people think but I could feel what they were thinking. It was wierd, and once I got to thinking to myself, I wondered what Victor was going to use my power to see. 'Cause everytime I used my power, it usually resulted in a fire or something blowing up.


	2. The Darkness

**Chapter two: Sparks fly**

I followed Victor quietly down the hallway. He turned to the left, leading us down a long hallway with a few doors on each side. This was the hallway where all of our bedrooms were. I faltered a step but then kept going at the same steady I had been going before.

Victor stopped at one door that I had seen Victor slip off into a few times. I had tried not to think of what was on the other side of that door. He slid a key into the keyhole and I heard the soft click as he unlocked the door. He opened the door, but even with the hallway light shining into it, I still wasn't able to see what lay within. He held the door open for me and motioned for me to go in.

"It's just through here." He said.

I thought for a moment before I stepped inside. Darkness consumed me and I couldn't see two steps in front of me. I turned around just as Victor shut the door. It grew even more dark, if that was possible. I waved my hand in front of my face, nothing. I became hyperaware of where I was. In a very, _very _dark room... with Victor Creed. The same Victor Creed Whom I had liked since the first time I saw him and the same Victor Creed whom I had watched kill many woman and children, with a smile on his face. My legs suddenly felt like they were made of jello and I could barely get them to move.

"Victor?" I called, uncertainly. I forced my legs to walk around a little as I held my hands out in front of me. I felt like an idiot. My hands suddenly touched something warm and solid.

"Victor?" I called again. No answer.

I slid my hands up the solid, slowly, scared of what I might find at the top. If there was one. I felt the collar of Victor's black shirt that he always where and an image of it suddenly flashed into my head. I willed my hands to stop but they didn't. I felt the thick bristles of Victors mustache and I finally stopped. I let my hand fall to my side and I could feel it shaking, now.

Victor's strong arm wrapped around my waist and I felt him pull me close to him. He was so warm and _big_. I hadn't really notcied at how big he was until now, when his ginormous body was pressed tightly against mine. I could feel his hands slide down my vest to hold my waist. His palms felt like they were on fire. My hands were still by my side.

I felt Victor's warm breath tickle my ear as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm here." His beard felt scratchy on the side of my face, but I couldn't pull away. My body was frozen in place.

I swallowed real loud as his lips moved to replace his mouth under my ear lobe. I could feel my heart beating a hundred miles an hour now. His mouth pressed gently down my jaw, sending tingles through my body. I slid my hands onto his arms and felt the strong muscles that I had been waiting to feel for as long as I could remember. His mouth opened slighty and his warm breath danced over my skin.

Victor pushed me back a step and my legs hit the side of something soft. He pushed me a little more and I felt the thin sheets of a bed on my back. Victor's body was instantly on top of mine and my breathing increased a notch.

"Are you scared of me, Iris?" Victor asked and I could hear the tease in his voice. His hands moved up my body to tangle in my hair and his mouth returned to my neck.

I swallowed agian, trying to remove to lump in my throat. It stuck, so I just shook my head.

"Maybe, you should be. Do you know how many woman I killed?" He asked, still grazing his mouth over my skin. "In dark rooms... just like this."

I felt my body shudder slightly. His hands moved down to the edge of my vest. His fingers slid slightly under the small opening at my belly-button. His mouth moved slowly up my jaw to kiss the side of my mouth. I took a deep, steadying breath as his finges slipped a little further under my vest. His nails ran over my skin and I could almost immediatly feel the red welts forming. His mouth closed over mine and his soft lips pressed gently to mine.

I had just wrapped my arms around his neck, readying myself to intensify the kiss, when I heard an anoying beaping. Victor pulled away and I coudln't see what he was doing through the darkness, but I could still feel one of his hands on my stomach. His body moved off of mine and if felt his hand close on my arm. He pulled me up and I felt my legs shaking slightly.

His slight chuckle shocked me. I had never heard him laugh and I stopped my shaking momentarily to program it to memory. As he began to walk away, with my arm still in his hand, my shaking came back. He lead to me to the door and opened it. The light flooded into my eyes, blinding me for a moment before my eyes adjusted.

He stuck his head out into the hallway and I saw him head move from side to side, as he glanced down the hallway. He seemed to have thought it was clearl, so he pulled me out into the hallway.

"The meeting's in the conference room," He said smiling. "In case something distracted you from remembering."

I just stared at him. I had nothing to say. He had just pulled me into his bedroom, so he could "see something". His hand raised to graze along the side of my face before he cupped it in his hand and pulled my mouth back to his. I felt his warm lips send a little tingle through my body, before he pulled away again. He flashed his sabertooth grin once more, before he began walking down the hallway, leaving me alone and confused and wondering the h*ll had just happened.


	3. Talks and Meetings

**Hey you guys, okay first of all, one of the character's in this chapter you may not recognize but I swear he is real. If you have **_**The Marvel Encyclopedia**_** then you will know who the character is, but if you don't then I'll just go ahead and tell you. He is one of Wolverines enemies. As you will soon find out. **

**Also, I'm not a big fan of cussing but sometimes you have to use it. So, if you see *, then it's part of a cuss word. If you can't figure out what the word is, then I'm sorry.**

**Anywho... read, enjoy, and please REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Love ya'll~ Eternally Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**ANY**_** X-men... wished I owned Victor Creed. :)**

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

I stood stock still in the middle of the hallway, watching Victor's retreating back. I had no idea what had just happened.

_ He just kissed me... and then left! Without even saying something besides, "The meeting's in the conference room, in case somehting distracted you from remembering." Of course something friggin' distracted me! His lips! _

I shook my head in frustration and tried to clear it. It was still a little clouded. My body felt tingly and I forced my self to move down the hallway to the conference room. I brain felt all mushy and I could barely comprehend what I was doing. I pushed throught the fog, trying hard to focus on the way to the conference room.

I came upon the door before I actually realized that I had walked there. _Sure took less time than normal_. I put my hand on the door and took a deep breath before I walked in.

Everyone was already gathered around the table. The projector screen hung down in it's normal place, white and blank. I glanced around seeing Victor standing in his normal corner, looking bored and like this was the last place he wanted to be. He picked at his nails lazily and I noticed his eyes sweep over me once before the returned to his hand.

_ Geez, he want even acknowledge me! What his problem? _My mind raced. I was still wondering what had just happened as Wade flagged me down. I walked over to him, while trying to calm away the nerves that felt shot and the anger that bubbled slightly below the surface.

"Man you sure are lucky Stryker was late to this meeting. Which, speaking of being late, your almost five mintues late. What happened?" Wade whispered as I sat down.

I looked at him, still a little out of it before finally coming out of my little bubble. "Um, nothing." I lied smoothly. Wade gave me a look.

"Are you sure, you look kind of... e_lectrified?_" He looked over me once and I saw a line forming in between his eyes. "I want to know what happened. You don't look fine. Did he do something to you?" Wade looked almost furious now.

Gosh, he could be so protective, when he wasn't being annoying. "Jeez, Wade, calm down. I'm fine. Nothing happened." I tried to make my voice sound as honest I could and evade his question at the same time. Wade seemed to buy it, but only for now. I knew later, when we were alone, he would pound me with more questions. Wade looked away, but not before I saw him glance at Victor and give him the "Wade Eye", as Wade put it sometimes.

I looked over at Victor too. He was still leaning against the wall but now his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He glanced my way and his eyes locked with mine. I reached out, cautiously, to touch his thoughts and felt... nothing

_What the-? _My eyes widened and I saw his face crack into the smallest of smiles. _How? Is this even possible? _He seemed to have read my thoughts as he smiled slightly wider. Victor turned away and a second later Stryker walked in. As he moved to the middle of the room, I was still staring at Victor, trying desperatly to fill his thoughts.

_Gosh, when I finally want to feel him I can't!_ I was so frustrated but Stryker called the small chatter to a close and I turned to listen to him.

"Well, Logan, this entire mission may just be your mission." Styrker looked slightly amused, but Logan looked confused. "The Silver Samurai."

Logan's face showed no sign of anger, but I saw his fist curl into tight fist, his kncukles turning white under the stretched skin. His skin rippled slightly before it turned back into it's old smooth skin.

"We just got word this morning that he was trying to assassinate the prime minister of Japan." He paused for a moment to look at each and every one of us. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Be ready. Alright?"

Everyone stood up at once, except for the Victor, who was the only one who was standing. _Not that I noticed._ Logan exited the room first and he nearly ran over Duke in the process.

"Hey, watch it," Duke mumbled.

Wade followed me closely out of the room and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Victor glance over at me.

"Okay, spill. Tell me every single thing that happended. What did he need to _see?"_ Wade sounded kind of mad.

I shurgged my shoulders. As soon as we had left the meeting Wade had led me directly back to the traininng room. We now stood in the weights room, and I felt like a little getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Wade's shoulder were tense and I could see the stronge set in his jaw.

"Gosh, nothing happend Wade. I don't see why your so mad?" I mumbled while running my hand through my hair. I never lied to Wade. We could tell each other everything, but for some reason I still didn't want to tell him about how I felt about Victor... or what had just happened between us.

What_ just happened between us?_ I questioned myself.

"Iris," Wade stared at me real hard. "Stop avoiding the question. What. Did. He. Need. To. See?" Man, Wade was mad.

I picked through my mind, trying desperately to find something that would sound reasonable. "Why are you so worried about it. It's not like he raped me or anything." I said, tyring to by myself some time, but as soon as I said the words I wished I hadn't. A deadly looked crossed over Wade's face and he look me over once more.

I laid my hand, at what I hoped was a casual manner, over my stomach where Victor had touched me. I could still feel his hands there and the slight scratch marks that he had caused. Wade looked at me with flecks of anger still embedded in his eyes.

"He didn't... touch you, did he?" Wade asked and I could tell now he was trying to hide his anger.

I looked Wade real hard in the eye and laid my hands on his shoulders and squeezed slightly. I could feel my stomach churn at the lie I was about to tell him. "Wade, I don't want to fight with you. Victor didn't touch me in any way. Promise. And it was only a shortage in his lights. Idiot." I rolled my eyes, tyring to make him believe my lie at any costs.

Wade relxed and I thanked the heavens.

"Alright, but if he ever lays hands on you, I swear I am going to chop his balls off wit-"

Wade was interrupted by the door opening and Duke walked in with James at his side. They both stopped in the door and glanced at us.

"Woah, who's ever balls your chopping off, please just tell me their not mine." James said.

I smiled, happy that James and Duke had chosen to come into this room. They were saving me from having to lie anymore to Wade. If they wouldn't have come I feel I may puked all over the floor. I hated lying, especially to Wade and it always made feel queasy.

"No, not your balls, for now." Wade said and I knew he had moved on from our past conversation. "But if you keep wearing that ugly hat I'm gonna have to."

"Man, my hat ain't ever hurt you." James said.

Wade and James began to bicker back and forth and I excused myself to go to room. I walked purposly out of the room. I walked aimlessly, not really wanting to go pack, but not really wanting to be wandering the halls. I turned into the kitchen and stopped short as I saw Victor sitting in the chair at the table. His back was turned to me and he had his arms propped up on the table. I didn't move, I just stared.

I knew how much I liked him, but now I was confused . _Does he like me or does he not? And what the h*ll was that crap he pulled back there? _

"You know... if you take a picture, it'll last longer." Victor said, turning to face me. I roamed my eyes over his face once, glancing last at his beautiful green eyes.

I turned around, willing myself to pull away from the pull of his moss green eyes. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of root beer. I went and stood beside him at the table.

"Alright, we need to talk." I started. I had to know how he felt about me and why he had just done what he just did.

"Talk away, I'm listening." He leaned back in his chair and I felt his eyes not to casually roll over my body. A slight shiver ran up my spine and I pulled down the sides of my vest, self consciously before I continued.

"Why did you... um..." I wasn't really sure how to say it. _Why did you kiss me?_ Sure did sound a lot better in my head but as the words began to come out of mouth they sounded to wrong. I felt my face turn a little red.

Victor smiled and said, "I did it because I felt like it." He stood up and stepped in front of me. I leaned back more onto the table. He was standing so close. I could feel the heat coming off of his body and a slight brush of cloth on my legs. "I did it because your a very pretty girl, Iris, and you just looked so d*mn tempting sauntreing around in your tight vest and shorts." Victor laid a hand on my waist and stepped closer.

His other hand closed on my waist and he pulled me close to him, whispering in my ear, "You have no idea what that does to me." His hands were so warm and his body felt inviting pressed that close to mine. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him and press myself tighter to him.

Victor pulled away, though, and looked at me once more in the eyes before turning and leaving the room.

_Alright, his exits are really starting to piss me off. _I grumbled internally. _Besides, just because I like him doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants with me. _I turned on my heel, fuming a little at him, and walked back to my room.

**Thanks for reading and really hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are nice!**


	4. The Plane Ride

**Okay, really sorry about this chapter. I know it's short, but it's just a fillers, so sorry... again.**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Love Ya'll~ EternallyForgiven**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own X-men :(**

**Chapter Four: Preperation**

I walkes slowly and calmly to my room. I was having a hard time dealing with my emotions. They seemed to be all jumbled up; one second they wanted to love and except Victor and the next they wanted to rip his head off for walking out on me like that.

_Gosh, what is wrong with you, Iris? Get yourself together. After all, he's just a man._ I thought. But he wasn't a man. He was an animal. He could do so much more than a regular man. He could rip men's entire heads off with a slice of his sharp nails. He could strangle you with a squeeze of his strong hands. His arms could climb incredible heights. _His thighs could... No! Stop thinking. Just shut UP! _

I walked into my room, making sure the door was shut behind me. I had the strangest feeling Victor would just walk in if he wanted too, and at this point in time I didn't know whether to be amused or disgusted by that idea. I switched on the lights and walked into the bathroom. I flipped those lights before moving to stand in front of the mirror.

My face stared back at me. I blinked my eyes and watched as my eyelids slid slowly over my green eyes, leaving me in the dark momentarily befor I reopened them. I was still standing there, my hands braced on the counter and my hair falling in my eyes a little. I brushed my hair away, exopsing my vest and face more.

I looked down at it. _What' so sexy about a crumy old vest? _I pulled at the straps holding my vest closed. They buckles shone brightly in the light and I moved my hand away, trailing down to where Victor had just touched me. My skin still felt tingly and warm, but I ignored it. I pulled my vest up slightly and saw the puffy red marks from Victor. I bent to get a better look. I rubbed the marks, seeing if they would go away, but they stayed.

I huffed. _Now I gotta walk around with this on my stupid marks that Victor caused._ I pulled the vest back down, tyring not think about how butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the thought of him touching me again. Especially if he touched me on my stomach. _I wouldn't mind- wait! Yes! Yes, I would! Gosh, get yourself together woman._

I shook my head at myself, filling anger, towards Victor and myself. Me because I had allowed myself to fall even deeper in love with Victor and mad at him because well, he was so... udeniable.

I jolted awake hearing the familarity of my alarm going off. I slammed my hand down on the clock, hitting the off button. I rolled over while pulling my covers above my head before dropping them back down with a loud sigh. I sat up slowly, allowing the blood to drain from my head. I stretched standing before standing up and pulling my clothes on. I slipped into my black leather boots and went to the Dining hall to have breakfast. I locked my door and walked with a slow drag down the hallway.

When I reached the hall I noticed everyone sitting at their usual places. James beside Duke. Logan beside Duke. Agent Zero sitting on the other side of the table besdie Bradley. Wade sitting beside Bradley and my empty seat next to him. Victor was sitting off to the side, at his own table. I had always noticed where he sat but today I was even more aware.

I stared at him, watching him not eat but just pick at his food. His gaze flickered to mine and I could see amusement in his eyes. I sat down next to Wade and I could feel Victor's gaze still on me.

"Good morning," Wade said. "That _feline_ is looking at you." Wade had lowered his voice and leaned in to hug me. I could almost feel him giving Victor the "Wade Eye" as if saying "stop looking at my sister before you loose your man-hood". I giggled slightly.

"Something funny?" James asked with a piece of egg hangin out of his mouth.

"Yeah, It's somewhere between your neck and that hat of your," Wade said to James. He burst out laughing at his own joke.

"Ha, very fun Wade." James said and he suddenly disappeared. I watched as James reappeared behind Wade and pulled him quickly out his chair, dumping him on the floor. "Now who's laughing?"

"Not fair," Wade grumbled, pulling himself back up into his own chair. James disappeared and reappeared back in his seat.

"All right men, enough of your playing." We all turned around to see Stryker entering the room. I glanced at Victor and he was starring straight at me. I felt as if his eyes were looking deep into my soul. He smiled and turned away from me and Stryker as if he was too good to have to listen to Stryker. "We have to go, now get up."

Wade grumbled loudly. "Man, I didn't even get to finish."

"You can finish your breakfast later, Wade Collins." Stryker gave Wade a strong look.

"Yes, sir." Wade saluted in his mock salute. "May I say that you look fantastic today. That colour loo-"

"Wade, enough. Please, I don't know if I can deal with your useless chatter today."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings." Wade pouted. "My chatter is so not useless."

Stryker ignored him and strolled quickly out of the room. We all followed Stryker and not much longer, walked up to the Jet. He walked swifty up the ramp and we all pushed inside. Stryker moved to the front of the plane but not before he turned to say to Wade, "Please act your age."

"Yes, sir." Wade said, saluting and sitting down. I sat down next to Wade and watched as everyone else filed in. Duke sat as far away from Wade as he could and James sat next to him. Zero walked to the seat nearest the front of the plane, as if he was the most important. Bradley sat down next to Zero and as Victor walked in, I tensed. He always looked cramped whenever we road in the planes, because he was just _so big. _He strode over and plopped down next to me, as if it was an everyday thing. I froze.

"Hey, kitty, there's plenty more room in here for you to sit somewhere _**besides **_beside my sister." Wade said.

Victor looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, your right, but I want to sit here." Victor motioned to his seat and I felt his hand lightly brush my leg.

"Watch it," Wade threatened. "Don't touch her or I'm gonna' have to chop those pretty little nails of yours off."

Victor nails curled out as if he were preparing for a fight. I looked at Wade to see him reaching for his swords.

"Alright, you guys. That's enough." I put my hand on each of their chests as if to push them away from each other. "Wade, it's fine if Victor," I swallowed briefly. "sits here. It's a free country, he can sit wherever he wants to."

Wade stared Victor down; he just sneered back. I waited until Wade had turned away before I relaxed. Victor brushed my hand away and turned away from me. I stared at him, incredelous. _You annoying litttle...nevermind. Gosh, your so confusing. _I reached to try to touch his thoghts again. I could anger and... embarrasment? rolling around before it felt a brick wall was just shoved into my face.

He turned to look at me. His face was amused. I opened to say something but I heard Wade caugh from behind me. I turned to see him staring straight at Victor again. I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and resigned myself to my thoughts.

_Man, this is going to be one long hour._

**Review would be nice! ~_^ **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Festivities and Dark Places

**Hey you guys, Thanks for reading so far. Read and Enjoy and Review... Please! **

**Also, Iris really is strong willed, it's just when she's around Victor that she seems to loose her back bone... and her legs turn to jello. :)**

**Love ya'll ~EternallyForgiven**

**Chapter 5: Festivities and Dark Places**

The plane ride was a b*tch. Victor seemed to be sitting way to close, in Wade's eyes, and Wade kept glaring at Victor every five seconds. I tried to access Victor's mind but he still kept it shut off and by the end of he plane ride, I was begining to get really annoyed.

_How the h*ll is he doing that? No one has ever been able to shield me from their mind! _I had eventually gotten over it, kind of. As we stepped off of the plane I felt Victor's warm body close to the back of mine and I had to force my legs to keep moving. I wanted to turn around, so badly, and jump into his arms, feeling the full extent of his... warmth.

I shook all thoughts of Victor from my mind as we stepped off of the plane. It was mid-day and I could feel the heat beating down on my bare shoulders. Styrker had ordered the plane to be pulled down into a clump of forestry and we now stood in the middle of what looked like a clearing.

Wade stood off to my side, hovering protectively. He needn't worry though, Victor had gone to lean casually on a tree off to the side of the group. I felt a flash of annoyance before I resigned to telling myself that I was being stupid and fragile. _I don't need a _man_ to make my life perfet. _

"Alright," Styrker begin in a hushed voice. "The Silver Samurai is highly dangerous. I don't want any of ya'll fooling around." Styrker paused for a moment to look us all sharply in the eye. "The building we will enter is going to be extremely big, with many floors. I want ya'll in groups. Each group will scale a different floor. If someone stands in your way, kill him."

My body felt tense and ready for battle, all I needed now was Stryker's "go" mark.

"Each of ya'll will need to wear of these." He threw out bundles of cloth and as I caught mine I figured out it was some sort of cape. "Keep your faces hidden and don't let anyone see you. Keep your weapons hidden and don't talk to anyone. There's a big festival going on the city, so be careful." He gave us another stern look before he began to pair us off into groups.

My stomach began to sink slowly. "Bradley with Duke. James with Wolverine. Zero with Wade." My stomach plummatted to the ground. "Victor with I-"

"Styrker, _he _is not going to be with my sister," Wade growled.

Styrker's look was one of authority. "Yes, he will." Wade looked as if he was about to object but Styrker raised his hand. "You will do as I say or will leave this mission, now."

Wade opened his mouth once but then shut it quickly and gave a stiff nod. I looked at Wade to see him eyeing Victor with a murdorous look. I reached out and touched Wade's thoughts. I could feel anger and resentment. I merged my thoughts with his, making him fell security and relief. Wade's mind had to be fully on this mission and he couldn't have any distractions.

Wade's eye caught mine and I tried to tell him that he could trust me, or Victor, whichever one it was. I pulled my dagger partly out of my belt and showed it to Wade. I conveyed a feeling of murder and I knew he knew what I was thinking about. If Victor tried to do anything to harm me, I would end it, with force.

I peaked around the builiding I was standing behind. I saw festivities and people laughing. The air smelled strongly of burnt things and sweets mixed together. I crinkled my nose a little. I heard a slight _whoosh_ come from behind and then I felt Victor's hand pressed to the small of my back.

"See anything interesting," he asked, peering around the side of me. He stood to close and I instantly my heart rate picked up.

"Victor," I said, turning to face him. He stared back with has hand resting on my side. "I don't need any distractions tonight, so," I brushed his hand away. "Get your hand off of me."

"Hmm, I didn't know I was a distraction," He said and his ivy green eyes peered deeply into mine. I reached out again, instinctivly to touch his mind and for a moment I felt his feelings of amusement and speculating before his barrier slammed into me.

"Whatever," I murmered and pulled my hood up over my head. I heard Victor's nails scraping slightly on the wall before the sound disappeared completely, but I could still feel his presence on the tops of the buildings. I entered the throng of people and weaved in and out, trying to reach my destination as fast and as untouched as possible. If someone suddenly felt the sharp edge of my knife they would surely began to raise cain.

The bright lights helped me to menuever my way through the people. The smell of sweets and fireworks were greater out here in the open, but it didn't really feel like the open with all these people pressing in on all four sides. A family walked by and I saw the little whispers something to her mom before pointing to me. I pulled my hood tighter over my head and picked up the pace. I turned around to see the little girls retreating back. The father's head whipped around and right before it turned back I saw a faint line of blue ripple across his face.

"Gosh, would you stop that," I muttered as Victor sprung down behind me again and placed his hand my back. My heart thudded eratically and it made me unfocused. I turned to give him a stern look and was almost mesmeroized by his eyes. His hand slid from my back around to my waist and then off of my body. I took in a deep breath and turned back around, praying he hadn't seen the slight blush that had risen to my cheeks.

I stood below a tall swooping building. Some of its windows were standing solitare and black and others shown brightly through its fellow windows darkness. It's doorstoop, above our heads, was small and would barely fit two people if they were wishing to seek refuge from any rain. I thanked the heavens that it wasn't raining.

I glanced around to make sure no one was following us before I stepped cautiosly into the building. I was greeted by a small lobby are with stiff-back chairs. Their was a counter of to the side with one man sitting behind it. He appeared to be unconcious. Victor and I made our way over to him. I nudged his shoulder and he moaned slightly. There was a large welt building over the top of his forehead.

"There here," I whispered. I glanced at Victor only to see him looking around. I made an exasperated noise before walking over to stand next to Victor. "The others got here before us."

"I know," He said without even looking my way.

_Oh, Mr. Superior, now, are we? Gosh, Styrker should not have paired us together._ Victor began towards the elevator and I followed in suit. I trailed my eyes over the back of his body before snapping them away and telling myself to focus. We entered the elevator and Victor hit the 24th floor button. The elevator jerked and we began our slow descent upwards.

"Nervous?" Victor asked as the elevator music ticked away.

"Why would I be nervous?" I glanced at him. He was turned towards me but leaning slightly on the wall.

He shurgged his shoulders. "I don't know." His eyes stared back at mine with something faintly hidden.

"Why do hide from me?" I blurted before I could stop myself. He was pissing me off with all this mysterious stuff. I felt like I was going to blow if he didn't tell me what was going on soon.

"I don't know what your talking about." He looked away and right at that moment the doors to the elevator opened.

I shot him one last angry glare before turning my mind back to the mission at hand. I stepped out cautiosly with Victor following on my heels now. I stopped allowwing my eyes to adjust to the slight darkness. All the windows were boarded up, causing any sunlight that wanted to pass to be stuck on the outside.

I began to walk further into the darkness. I suddenly felt Victor's warm hand close over my arm. He pulled me close, wrapping one arm around my waist and he pulled me up slightly, where my feet barely touched the floor. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Someone is here." He whispered. I felt my inside turn, not only at the fact that someone might be in here with us, but because he had his hands wound tightly around my waist, holding me close.

"Are you sure?" I could hear the strain in my voice. He pulled me tighter briefly, before I was launched away from him. I hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. I looked up just in time to see Victor face my own fate but against he wall on the other side of the room. I stood up, preparing myself to run towards him, but before I could make it, the father of the little girl stepped in front of me.

"Wh-" I began but I stopped short when a large, thick, black wall began to slide between me and Victor. I began to run forward, but was slammed back into the wall. I looked up again to see Victor staring at me. His eyes locked with mine, and as the door began to slide more and more shut, I didn't see him take one step towards me. I felt anger course through me as the door hit the floor and I stood up, facing the father.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon! :)**

**Review please! **


	6. The Fight

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for all the people who are reading this. You are so amazing. A special thanks to Angel's Anthem, Meggurra, and Minx1993 for reviewing. You guys are totally awesome. **

**Anywho: read, review, and enjoy.**

**~Love Ya'll~ Eternally Forgiven**

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

I was pissed. One, I felt as if I had just been rejected. _He didn't even f*ckin move! NOT ONE F*CKIN' STEP! _Two, I was having to fight an old man.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up cautiosly. He looked old, but I had seen some old men that were pretty strong.

"I can be called many things. Shapeshifter, Changer, and whatever else you may come up with, but my real name is... Mystique." He rippled and it looked as if blue scales were forming all over his body. Hair bloomed, slick and thin, stuck to his forehead. His chest grew breast, and all of his clothes disappeared. I knew I looked confused.

"What the-" _It's a girl?_

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Yes, I'm a girl. Bet you didn't see that one coming?"

"I don't really give a s*it who or," I paused a moment to look her over, "what you are, your in my way."

She crouched down, spreading her legs apart and bending down and placing one hand on the ground between them, almost like a cat. "You should care who I am." She said, smiling wider.

I took a deep breath before I placed my hand by my side and brought it up over my stomach, across my heart, and finally to my shoulder. I felt the familar crackle of lightning as it sparked in my hand. I let my hand fall back to my side before I motioned for her to come forward, "Bring it on b*tch."

Her face turned hard and mad and she said, "Oh, I will." She ran towards me and I stood, waiting patiently. She flipped into the air right before she got to me. I took another deep breath and looked up at her. She was moving in slow motion, with her foot coming slowly for my face. I flicked my wrist, wrapping the lightning around her before bringing her down into the ground. Everything moved at its regular pace as she made contact with the floor.

Her loud thud caused the ground to shake slightly. The air crackled a little before I saw her finally stand up. There was a bright red, welt rising on her ankle and I noticied she now favored it. She hissed loudly and I smiled. "Who's smiling now, uh?"

She walked around me and I stood, her circling me, and me turning with my lightning just wanting to grab her and pull her down to the ground again. She took a step towards me and I crouched a little lower. I flicked the lightning towards her, just barely missing as she flipped out of the way. Her body moved closer to me and she flipped in the air once more. This time she spun around in front of my face. As her back turned to me, to bring her foot around, I wrapped the lightning around her waist. I heard her cry of pain, but only after I flung her across the room.

I saw her body hit the wall and she slowly slid to the ground.

"Do you really want to keep this going?" I asked, walking over to her. She raised her head to glare at me. I could see the pain so clearly etched into her face, it almost made me sad... almost.

She stood up faster than I expected and I felt her rough, scaly foot hit the side of my knee. I kneeled on the ground, feeling the pain course through my leg, but not allowing myself to make one noise. My eyes watered, but I pushed them away. '_That which does not kill you, only makes you stronger'_ I heard Wade's most famous slogan run through my head.

I pushed the pain away from my leg and stood up. I wathced as Mystique's eyes grew big, momentarily. She crouched low with a growl emenating form her throat. She hurled her body at me and I used her momentum against herself. I grabbed her hurt ankle and arm and turned around, throwing her against the opposite wall.

She fell to the floor once more and she looked so frail and useless. I walked over to her but kept a good distance away. "Your pathetic." I spat. I pulled out my knife and was just about to kill her when she raised one of her hands, the other was wrapped around her waist.

"Please don't. I didn't want anything to do with this. He pulled me into it. I didn't have anything to do with this." She began to sob. "He puled me into this."

I scooted a little closer. "Who's 'he'? Who are you talking about?"

Her face looked tear streaked now. "I can't-" Her voice cut off as if she was being choked. Her hand raised to her throat and I saw three pink streaks, as if someone had cut her. _As if someone had tried to choke her! Victor! _ I stepped next to her. I grabbed her shoulders, the lightning fading from hands and began to shake her.

"Was it Victor Creed?" I asked, praying it wasn't.

She tried to speak again, but all that came out was a thick gurgle.

"Just nod your head, 'yes' or 'no'," I encouraged her with my head imitations.

Her head bobbed up and down and I knelt back onto my heels. _What the h*ll is going on? _ I was so confused. I grabbed my hair and pulled it slightly. My head felt as if it was going to burst open.

I felt a sharp kick in the chest and toppled over to see Mystique running full speed at a door that I hadn't seen before. I jumped up and began to run after her. She slid fluidly under the door and I saw it begining to close. I dove head first and felt my feet scrape under the door before I heard the _thud_ when it locked into the floor.

I sighed and lay on my back before hopping up to follow the blue streak that was flying around the corner.

**Thank for reading! It means so much to me! **

**Please review! ^_~**


	7. New Comer

**A big thanks to all the people who have read this story so far. I relly appreciate it.**

**Now... like always, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Love ya'll! ~EternallyForgiven**

**Chapter 7: Understandings**

I jogged after Mystique, following her down many and many corridors. She turned around every now and then and I she looked at me. Every time she would turn back around and run a little faster, but she would never make any inclinitation to try to stop me.

_It's as if she wants me to follow her. _I jumped the stairs two at a time as she led me up them. I could feel my calf and thighs burning from running up the stairs, but I didn't stop. They seemed to never end but she eventually pushed through a door. I followed, and tried to make my short breaths even.

I felt my pupils dilate at the darkness that greeted them. The sun had set now, but that wouldn't have affected the darkness. It might have fueled it, if the windows weren't boarded up. Mystique flitted across the room and I shrank back into the darkness. I probed her thoughts feeling caution and fright.

"Did you finish it?" A cold voice crept out of the darkness.

"No, Samarai. She was too smart and quick-witted. She... outsmarted me." Mystique said.

A person stepped out of the darkness, clad in shiny but dark armour. His face was covered with a hood and all I could see the faint outlnine of a mouth. His eyes were too well hidden in the darkness. His hands rested gently on the sword by his side and their was a big star-like symbol printed on the front of his robe. I saw Mystique give one barely noticable shiver.

"She _outsmarted _you! How is that even possible. I thought you said you had it all under control?" He questioned.

"I- I'm sorry. It... it won't happen again."

"It sure as h*ll won't happen again." He responded. "If it does, I'll make sure he finishes the job and you."

Mystique quickly bowed her head. She glanced at me from under her bow and I took it as my cue to run, so I turned around and opened the door quietly before I ran back down the hallway

I searched the hallways, looking for any other member of the team, but specifically Victor. As I rounded yet another corner I ran smack into the person I wanted too.

"Victor!" I almost yelled. I was trying to controll my newly found anger. One, for leaving me and the other for working along side these creatures.

"Calm down." He soothed.

I felt my quick breathing. I looked at him with daggers.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

Instead of answering him I pulled back my fist ready to punch him. Without thinking he grabbed my wrist and shoved me against the wall, trapping my body with his. I felt the hum of electricity forming in the air and Victor began to slowly let me go before he crushed me back up against the wall. I felt the burst of lightning as it exploded in the air, sending Victor flying against the wall.

He stood up carefully and without taking his eyes off of me. He stepped closer to me and the electricity grew stronger.

Wade suddenly brust through the door beside me, panting and a little out of breath. He took one look at me and Victor and said, "Oh, please don't mind me. Keep on going , Iris, by all means."

Wade eyes shone with happiness at the scene about to unfold in front of him. I felt my anger slowly subsiding at his entry and the lightning and electricity died down. Wade's eyes dimmed.

"D*amn, so close." He mumbled. His arm began to wriggle and he grunted.

He pulled a girl with long, flowy brown hair out from behind the door. She wore skin tight jeans with mid-night blue knee high boots. She had on a black army tank-top that showed her middle with a chain belt draped over her pants. Her arms were covered with metal guards and fingerless gloves. Her neck was adorned with chains, each containg either a key or three hearts; she had one choker that appeared to have the name _Silver_ printed on it.

"Ha ha!" She laughed hysterically. She threw back her head and two angel wing earrings poked out of her hair. A long dark blue streak fell out from under her hair.

"Is she okay?" I asked, walking over to Wade. I felt Victor following closely behind me. I ignored him.

"I... don't really know. She's been acting kind of wierd. I can't tell if she's a mutant or not. She _feels_ like one, if that makes sense." He said looking at me.

"Your **mom's **wierd," She shouted at Wade and flung her head back, bringing on another fit of laughter. Wade gave her a wierd look before turning back to face me.

"Yeah, " I nodded my head. "It makes perfect sense." I reached out and touched her thoughts.

I could usually tell if someone was a mutant or not by the feel of their thoughts. Humans thoughts felt boring and uninterested, but Mutant's thoughts felt alert and aware. She definately felt aware.

"Yup, she's a mutant."

Her head rolled back around to look at me and I saw her dark eyes that looked almost blue. She had a silly smile on her face and I could't help but smiling back at her. She glanced up at Wade and then back at me. She put a finger to her mouth, motioning for me to be quiet before she floating a few inches off of the ground

"Well, we have to find Stryker so he can deal with her, uh... What the?," Wade said. She giggled loudly and Wade and huffed loudly. He began to pull the girl behind him and she drifted slowly, her laughter bouncing off of the walls in her wake.

"Ha... Hey big boy, why ya walkin' so fast?" She poked Wade in the side and ignored her. She laughed louder.

I watched as Wade rounded the corner, while rolling my eyes at the strange but slightly lunatic girl, before I turned to Victor and hissed,

"We are _not_ done talking."

"Of course we're not." He said, pulling me close to him. I felt the familar tingle in my stomach but I tried to push it away. His arm was wound tightly around my waist and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Come on, we have to follow Wade," I murmered. Victor released me and as we followed Wade I couldn't shake the feeling of his arm wrapped around my waist.

_Gosh! Why are my emotions so freakin' confusing? _

**Thanks for reading and please review, if you want to! ;)**


	8. Confrontations

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm going to try to start making my chapters longer because they seem to be really short, so I hope you like it.**

_**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**_

**Love~ Eternally Forgiven.**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontations**

We met up with Stryker outside of the building. Logan seemed pretty distressed and I figured out later that he had confronted and barely made it away from the Silver Samurai. I felt bad for him but he had already taken out his anger, as I could see from the destroyed tree standing off to the side of the clearing where our plane was. Stryker reaction towards Logan had been one of concern and then one of anger, after he had found out that Logan was fine.

Wade had talked to Stryker about the girl, who had been floating next to Wade. They had talked in hushed whipers for a momnet before Wade turned away. Wade told me that we were going to interrogate her later, but now she needed to calm down.

That was then, this is now. We were begining to board the jet. Wade had a giggling girl, still, floating behind him. Everyone piled in. I sat down next to Wade and I noticed Victor sit down next to me. I was just about to give him a stony look but suddenly I was pushed into his lap.

I felt myself teeter before is strong sturdy arms wrapped around me again. HIs hand wound around the back of my thigh and the other held my waist. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear,

"Wow, a bit scared aren't we?" A shiver went up my spine and I blamed it on the cool wind that blew through.

I didn't give him the benefit of a response, instead I turned back to my seat, noticing that his hand slid up the back of my leg a little, to see what had happened. I ignored the tingle that shot through my thigh at his touch. Sitting there, clinging tightly to Wade's arm, was the girl. She had stopped floating but now she looked sick and like she wanted to laugh at the same time. I don't how she managed it, but she did.

Wade tried to shake her off of his arm but she only clung to him tighter.

"No, I have to hold onto something or else I'll float away!"

"What are you talking about? We're in a plane. Your not going to float away." Wade said, still struggling to remove her from his arm. Her eyes were clenched tight but she opened them to glance at him from under her eyelashes before she shut them again.

"Yes! I will!" Her gripped tightened on his arm and I saw him wince. He looked trying to hide the pain and his eyes landed on Victor holding me.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sister?" He demanded. His eyes shot daggers at Victor and I shrank a little, unknowlingly moving myself closer to Victor. His arms tightened and once I was happy for his protection. I had never Wade so mad as we was right now.

"She jumped into my l-"

"She took my seat." I interrupted and pointed to the girl sitting in my seat. Her eyes shone brightly. She winked and I suddenly got an image of Victor and me passionatly making out. "What the-?"

She smiled wider and I saw her eyes flashed momentarily before her face turned into a sorry look.

"I didn't mean to," She whispered to Wade. He looked away from me sitting in Victor's lap to glance down at the girl. He looked frustrated but his face slowly melted into understandment.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to." He said.

"I can move," she said. She glanced back at me and I saw a flash of playfullness before she turned back to Wade. She pulled Wade's arm out of his lap before she clambered onto it, straddling his hips. Wade's face was one of shock.

"Um, I don-... Uh." Wade looked so confused I almost laughed. He turned away from her to look at me as if that would help him, but anger flarred back into his eyes.

"Why are you still holding her?" He demanded.

"She hasn't moved yet," He said, as if even the stupidist person in the world come figure that out.

Wade opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Please don't start now." I said and pushed my hand up as if telling him to stop. "Ya'll two just need to stop fighting. Gosh, I can handle myself."

Wade and Victor were silent, for once.

"Well, I think sh-"

"Oh, just shut up." Wade sneered.

I rolled my eyes. Wade was relentless, I should've known.

"Well, since she isn't taking the seat, I'll guess I just take it back." The girl said and she slid off of Wade's lap and back into her old seat.

"Um..." Wade murmered.

The girl turned around to me once more, winked, and then turned back to Wade.

"I'm sorry I can move back if you want me to." She grabbed his shoulders and I could see her preparing herself to swing short, strong legs back around Wade. It almost looked like she was trying to seduce him, and from the look on Wade's face, it was working.

He looked from the girl, to me sitting on Victor's lap and back to the girl again, as if deciding what would be the best choice.

_Come on Wade, it can't be that hard. The girl in your lap or me in Victor's. Of course, I'm starting to enj- hold on! Iris, you need to get your act together girl. But, it can't be that bad, I mean you've been imagining yourself in Victor's lap for the longest time haven't you. Now you've gotten your wish. Why would you want to move?_

_ Ugh, stupid concious. Why can't you ever help me?_

"I can sit on the ground," I suddenly volunteered. I began to pull away, but Victor held me tight.

"You can't sit on the ground." He said.

"Oh, and why can't she, uh? It's a free country isn't it? Let her sit on the floor." Wade spat at him.

"You know what? I think it's fine if Iris wants to sit in Victor's lap." The girl pitched in.

"Hey wait. Hold on a minute. I never said I wan-" I tried to cover up the fact that maybe I did want to sit in his lap, but the girl turned to give me a sharp look.

"_I _think it's _fine_ if Iris wants to sit in his lap. I mean, it couldn't kill anybody." She prompted.

There was somthing wierd about the way that she said this. It was as if she was trying to persaude Wade of something that couldn't be done. She laid a hand on his chest and for a moment his vision looked cloudy but then it faded.

"Fine, whatever." He murmered and turned away.

I felt my face getting red. _What the h*ll is going on?_ _I can't sit in Victor Creeds lap, the entire plane ride. But, it's only about an hour. It can't be that bad. Oh, yes it could. _

I turned away from him and caught the stare of James sitting across from us. His eyes looked mad and flashed a warning at Victor. I sighed.

"I'm... uh... just gonna... move now." I said, once again, and tried to pull away from him, but his strong arms held me tight.

"uh-uh. It wouldn't be very proper to allow a lady to sit on the floor, now would it?" He whispered to me, making sure no one else heard us.

I felt my pulse quicken and I swallowed loudly, trying to ignore the way his thumb rubbed circles into the back of my thigh. I shifted on his lap, but that only seemed to bring me closer to him and move his hand further up the back of my leg. I couldn't lie to myself and say that I didn't enjoy how warm he felt pressed agianst me, but I had to move, before I did something I didn't want the entire group to see. so i grabbed my parachute kicked open the door of the plane yelled "bon voyage " and jumped out not sure what was in store for me eh

"Victor I-"

Stryker suddenly entered the plane. He took one look at Victor and I, began to say something before he shook his head and said "forget it". He continued walking to the front of the plane.

Before he went to the pilots, he turned around and looked directly at me and Victor, and said, "Don't do anything stupid... on the plane."

I groaned out loud and let my head fall on Victor's chest. I felt his fingers brushing through my hair and over my back. I shuddered slightly at his touch before I took another deep breath and thought, _gosh, another freakin' long plane ride._

By the time we dropped down, I felt tingly and... happy. Victor had held me close throughout the entire ride. I had kept my head against his chest, willing myself not to look at all the guys' faces. Victor's hand had rubbed small cicles up and down the back of thigh and his hand had rubbed up and down my back. I could steal feel his strong, earthy scent in my nostrils.

I almost jumped out of his arms when the doors opened. After we had all exited the plane, Stryker told us to go to bed. He was about to take the girl into the interrogation room, but Wade stopped and said he was coming to.

"I'm coming too." I insisted. I was just as curious about this girl as Wade was, maybe a little less than Wade, judging by his facial expressions.

"You need to go to bed," Wade said. He looked over at Victor, standing extremely close behind me and then thought better of it. "Yeah, you can come."

"All right, meet me in thirty," Stryker said to Wade, completely missing the conversation we just had.

Wade grabbed the girl but she wriggled out of his grasp and instead grabbed one of his swords.

"Ha ha!" She laughed, brandishing his sword around as if was something to play with and not something that could kill you.

"Give that back to me." Wade tried to grab the sword from the girl but she danced away.

"Your gonna have to catch me," She yelled.

The girl backed up and I stepped away from her and moved off to the side of the trees, not wanting to leave until I saw the outcome of this little dance.

Wade moved to the left and the girl stepped away from him, slicing the sword through the air once. He moved closer and she stepped back. She stuck her tongue out at him, like a little child, and swished the sword a little more. Her face suddenly brightened a little more.

"Wanna see what I can do?" She asked with an evil grin on her face.

"No, not really." Wade said and took another step towards her.

"Okay!" She said.

She gripped the sword with both of her hands and dipped her knees. Her arms flew up in the air as the sword was released from her grip. I saw it's shiny metal blade glinting in the moonlight. I watched it reach the top of the trees before I turned back to the girl. Wade was running full speed at her and she still had her hands up in the air with a big smile on her face.

She looked at Wade just as he was about to reach her. She side stepped him and tripped him and he went sprawling out on his face. She laughed and pointed but Wade immediatley reached down and pulled her feet out from under her. He dragged her away from her initial spot and pinned her to the ground. The sword landed with a _thud_ as it went into the ground.

"Hey professor, I'd do anything for an A," She laughed.

Wade looked so confused and I could tell he was about to ask her what she was talking about before he decided better of it. He pulled her up from the ground. She jumped onto his side, wrapping her arms and leg around his body before yelling "AWKARD KOALA"! Wade sighed and tried to pull her off of him but she held on tight.

He looked over at me and I gave his a sad smile before I huge smile broke across my face

"Meet me in thirty," he grumbled before walking, with the girl still clinging to him, into the building.

**Hey you guys thanks for reading****.**

**Anyway. Review, please?**


	9. Discoveries

**Thank you for all the people who are reading this, but serious, some of you guys need to review. Special thanks to Angel's Anthem, Meggurra, Minx1993, and Jinx of the 2nd Law. Jinx of the 2nd law, you make me laugh with your reviews. Thank you for being patient, also. I know this is an M story so your "lemony, smutty, goodness" is coming. PROMISE. Only because my friend Angel's Anthem was so persistant and Jinx of the 2nd Law. You both make me laugh. :)**

**Also, in case ya'll didn't see, in the last chapter, my dad got ahold of my computer and changed some stuff. I thought it was funny and random so I left in there. But, yeah, it could be considered something she'd want to do in her thoughts at the time. **

**Anyway, read, enjoy and review.**

**~EternallyForgiven~**

**Chapter 9: Discoveries**

As I made my way inside, I noticed James talking in hushed whispers to Victor.

_Pass by them. You don't care what their saying. _I tried to convince myself, but to no avail. I slipped into a dark shadow, a good distance away where they couldn't hear me, but I could still hear them.

"...you even touch her, I will personally tear you limb from limb. Wade doesn't even want her anywhere near her." James said to Victor.

"Yes, sir. Whatever you say." Victor teased. I wished I could have seen his facial expression.

"Gosh, you sorry, no good, son of a b*tch. Can't you ever just listen to Wade and do what he asks of you. For once." James sounded exasperated and like he was about to give up.

"Not when she looks that tempting." I could almost hear the smile in his words.

"You... forget it. Just, stay away from her." I could James making his exit. He came around the corner and I pressed myself closer to the wall. He walked by without one glance my way.

"No can do, mister." Victor whispered before I heard him turn and walk towards the kitchen.

I shivered, blamed it on the breeze once more, and turned to go to my room.

I finished washing my face and walked out the door to head to the interrogation room. I wasn't going to put on my pajamas until I had come back. No way was I walking around in my sofee's and a tank-top with Victor still out-and-about. Not that I hadn't thought of it, though.

I pulled my door closed and walked down the hallway. The conversation I had with Victor bubbled back to the top of my memories and I could feel the anger rising.

_He can't just _have_ me, it's not like I'm some kind of property that someone can own._

_ Well, It's not like you haven't thought about being owned by him? Huh, Iris. _My internal voice did nothing to help me. It just fueled the fire.

I tried to divert my attention, but all I could think of was being Victor's property and it made me mad that I would be so willing to throw myself at him.

_Why can't I just stay away from him. Away from everything about him. Everything? I don't k- Gah! See, that's my problem. I can barely keep my thoughts away from not being with him._

A sudden scraping brought me out of my internal babble and I looked around. I had walked all the way to the dining hall without knowing it. I glanced through the doorway and my heart almost stopped. Sitting at the table, with his back to me, was Victor. He was sitting at his normal table, carving something into the wood in front of him.

My anger flared and just a hint of butterflies flew through my stomach.

_More like a freakin' eagle soarin'_. I thought. I groaned and immediately covered my mouth. Victor had stopped for a second and then continued his carving. He didn't even look up, he just stopped.

I marched over to stood in between the table and him. I expected him to push his seat back, but didn't, instead he leaned back resting his hands behind my back and encircling my waist. I felt his knees pressing into the front of mine and his face seemed extremely close to my chest. His face showed shock, then... smugness.

I glared at him, still mad at myself for him being to undeniable. I cocked my arm back and brought my fist down hard on his cheek. His head snapped to the side and he held it there for a moment. He wiped his mouth and I noticed a slight tinge of red stain his hand. I waited for him to look back at me so I could get out some more of my anger. He began to turn towards me and I arched my arm back for another blow but instead, his hand caught mine.

I could feel his sharp nails just barely touching the top of my hand and he held it. I tried to pull it free but he just held it tight. His other hand pulled me closer and I felt knees pressed even harder into his as I tried to keep myself from moving on either side of his. My chest moved closer to him.

He looked back at me. His lip looked swollen but I could already see it healing. A little drop of blood slid down the side of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away with a flick of his tongue. I diverted my eyes away from his mouth instantly.

"Why'd you hit me?" He asked and he tried to pull me closer.

I stared at him with a stony glare and didn't answer him. He smiled devilishy and I felt his hand began to slide down my back. I fidgeted, trying to let the touch of his hand running slowly down my back cloud my mind. I brought back my other hand to punch him. It hit him squarely on the cheek but this time he didn't move. Instead he smiled wider.

I felt his hand reach the skin right below the bottom of my vest and above the top of my belt. His fingers swirled around once before they continued down. I pulled harder against his hold but he held me tighter. He waited for me to stop before he grabbed my butt. I arched away from his hand and ended up pulling my legs around him, in order to get away from. How counter productive can you get?

"Why'd. You. Hit. Me?" He asked with slowness, as if talking to a two year old.

"I am not stupid." I said. He smiled at my response.

I shifted from one foot to the other as I tried to get out of the situation I was in. My legs were wrapped on either side of Victor's body but I still wasn't sitting on him. He droppped my hand he was holding to pull me closer to him. His hands forced me to sit down and I was riding far up on his lap.

I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push my face away, but his arms were relentless.

"Let me go Victor Creed..." I tried to say, but it came out as a mumble.

He pulled my face closer to his and I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I love it when you say my name," He whispered and the hairs of my neck raised.

I shook my head, not willing myself to talk again. His face moved closer to mine and the soft bristle on his face rubbed against my neck. I shivered, liking a little too much how that felt.

"Why'd you hit me? Just answer the question." He said.

I felt his lips brushed over my neck and I stopped myself from wrapping my arms around his head and pulling him closer.

"I-," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I was mad," I finally managed to say.

"Why?" His lips pressed under my jaw, tilting my head back.

"Um..." I had completely lost my train of thought.

His lips began to move along my jaw. He kissed up to the bottom of my ear and then back. I felt the pull on my already hot skin as he sucked softly. I cursed myself as my arms wound around his head, pressing his lips closer. His tongue grazed across the vein in my neck before he bit down over it, causing me gasp. I could feel my blood boil and my pace jump.

His hands began to travel across my back, pulling my vest up a little as he went. His long nails pulled at the bottom of my vest and I could feel his resistance to slice it open. I shifted in his lap and began to feel the sharpness of his hardness pressing into my inner thigh. I moved back when I felt the tingle run up my leg, but he just moved me right back over his hard bulge.

I shifted again, rubbing across him and his teeth bit deeper into my neck before he pulled away. His eyes looked strained and held so much fire that he could cause the entire building to burn down as he gazed at me. His eyes roamed over my body momentarily before they rested on my thighs. I shivered once more under his heated glare. His hand slid away from my back to caress the sensitive part of my leg. I tried to push his hand away, but my fingers just brushed over the top of his hand.

"Stop," I gasped as his fingers pressed a little harder. My voice came as out as a whisper that sounded like a sigh.

He looked up at me and smiled momentarily before he brought his mouth onto my neck, sucking and pulling under my jaw. His hand rubbed harder and moved up. My hands roamed over his chest and moved slowly down his arms. I stopped and gripped the muscle in his forearm, squeezing and trying to hide the pleasure that he was causing me.

I felt his nails came out as they scratched over the fabric covering my delicate thighs. I heard it ripping, before I heard the slow growl that built in the back of Victor's throat. He pulled some fabric away and his slow massage moved to the inside of thigh. I moaned, finally sucummbing to the pleasure.

His greedy mouth found mine, but his hand never left it's spot massaging deeply into my thigh. His lips were so soft and savoring as they pressed into mine. He pushed my lips open and I tasted his spicy, earthy scent as his tongue slid over my bottom lip. I shivered, wishing he had kissed me like this sooner. His hands moved back around my back and he slid his tongue inside my mouth, pulling me even closer. He explored it's depth and I felt the air around me crackle with heat.

I rubbed against his hardness and his tongue bit down sharply on my bottom lip. I relished in the fact that I could evoke a response out of him. I girated my hips, moving him around and feeling him harden. He hissed and grabbed my hips, guiding them over him.

"Iris..." He whispered in my mouth. I smiled.

"Well, I'll be d*mned."

I jumped, pulling away from Victor. The air around me looked bright and staticy. I began to notice the familar spark of lightning as it began to subside from the air around me. It took me a moment to actually focus on the figure in the doorway. He stood leaning against the door frame and smiled as if he was a little kid who had just seen something he wasn't supposed to. Zero. My heart sank. He hated me and Wade. Well, he would tolerate Wade but I guess there was something about me that he didn't like because he _really_ hated me. I groaned.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. It might set off the little feline right here." Zero said sarcastically.

"Shut up, a*s hole." Victor growled.

Zero's face tightened and I saw his hand twitch towards his gun.

"What do you want Zero?" I asked.

"Wade was just wondering where you were. I wonder how he'll take to hearing about this?" Zero sneered.

"You tell Wade about anything you just saw and I will personally kill you, with a smile of my face." I spat.

"Just, go find Wade." He sneered once more before turning and walking off. I let out the air that I was holding in and turned back to Victor.

"Can you be mad at me more?" Victor asked.

I slapped him but I could still feel the smile creeping onto my cheeks.

I walked to the interrogation room, feeling Victor's presence behind me. He stayed a normal distance away, for Victor. Zero had left and gone off to his bedroom, so that leaved me and Victor to roam the almost empty hallways. A person would walk by occasionally but they would soon be gone.

I kept a brisk pace, ignoring the way Victor would brush up against me occasionly. We rounded the final corner and I stood in front of the room. I could hear Wade's muffled voice coming from withing. I pushed open the door and stopped.

In the middle of the table was a midnight blue puddle. Wade was leaning over his side of the table, staring at it. A bubble formed within the puddle and when it popped a loud, boistorous laughter erupted across the room. Wade tumbled back and fell onto his chair, bringing him and it to the floor. He glanced up at me at I could see confusion and weariness etched across his face. He had one leg hanging over the end of the chair and the other was resting on the ground. He propped himself up on one elbow and slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping into the room. I heard Victor shuffle in behind me and shut the door.

"She- she was just showing me what she could do and then... this happened." He sounded exasperated as he pointed to the puddle on the table, that was now bursting with bubbles.

"Well, have you found out anything about her abilities?" I smirked. Wade's face was so comical.

"Um, she can turn into a puddle, although I don't really know if that's a power or not. That's about it." He mumbled, standing back up and righting his chair.

Victor laughed and Wade's glare was on him so fast, I didn't have time to flinch.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

"Iris in-"

"He followed me." I interrupted.

"He followed you!" Wade stomped over to stand if front of me before I realized I had said the wrong thing. "What the h*ll were you doing following my sister?"

"Hey! Everybody just needs to calm down!" The puddle on the table was gone and was now replaced by the girl standing on top of it.

Wade froze with his hand extended towards Victor and I was standing in between them, trying to keep them apart. The girl stepped off the table and walked over to us. She grabbed Wade and sat him back down.

"Now everyone just-"

"Get away from my sister!" Wade bellowed. I flinched back into Victor's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

The girl's head twitched before she slapped Wade hard across the face. "You. Interrupted. Me."

Wade rubbed his jaw and mumbled a tiny sorry to the girl before he shrank back in his chair.

"Yeah, you better be." She said under her breath. "Besides, I wans't done showing you everything I could do."

She walked around his chair, absent mindedly running her hand across his chest and over his neck. Wade's eyes got huge.

"Let's see." She whispered, sitting down on his lap and propping herself up on her elbows on his chest. "What else can I do?"

She twirled her finger around on his pecks. His body shuddered and she smiled.

_Holy crap! She's a freakin' seducer!_ I reached and touched her thoughts and sure enough I felt the power of seduction bubbling underneath.

"Wade," I said and took a step towards him. Victor's arms pulled me back next to him. I turned around to look at him but Wade's voice cut me short.

"Let her go! Stop! Stop!" He yelled. His eyes were wide and gazing at Victor but he looked as if he was in a far away place.

The girl was trying to get Wade's face to turn back to her, but he kept peering at her. She looked up at me and smiled her evil smile before turning back to Wade

"What's goin-" I looked at Victor.

His face was scrunched up and he had his eyes tightly shut. His hand were balled into fist on my stomach. I could see the blood seeping out of his fists and I knew the girl was sending images into his brain, whether they were good or bad, I didn't know, yet.

"Victor," I said, turning around in his arms," are you okay?"

His face looked as if he was in pain. I placed a hand on his face. He looked at me and I could see the cloud slowly moving away. He blinked once, twice, before he actually looked at me.

"Victor?" I tried tentatively. I glanced back around to see the girl still stitting on Wade's lap but now Wade' face looked as if he had come back out of his reverie.

I was suddenly spun around, with my back to the wall, and Victor crushed his body up against mine. He grabbed the back of my legs and pulled me up, so I had to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Let. Her. Go! Stop! Stop it!" He yelled.

I glanced at Wade and saw that the cloud had come back over him. Victor grabbed my face and pushed his lips on top of mine.

To say it wasn't enjoyable to be in this position with Victor was a lie, but the fact that my brother was in the room, cloudy or not, made it a little awkard. Victor forced my lips open and his tongue pushed into my mouth. my breathing increased and I could my brain filling with his warm, earthly taste. He was intoxicating.

His hands trailed up the back of my legs and I could still feel his sharp nails pulling at my skin. His teeth sank into my bottom lip and warm blood ran into my mouth. Victor sucked it off before he secured my mouth in his. I shivered as he licked the blood out of my mouth.

"Hey! The door want open! Get someone in there, now!" I heard a muffled voice coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pin point it. My entire body was filled with VIctor.

There was a loud bangin and suddenly, six guys brust into the room, three of them including Zero, Duke, and James. James took one look at me pinned to the wall with Victor and he was instantly by my side.

"Get away from her," James spat.

Victor growled at James, but didn't move one bit.

"She's mine." He hissed. My stomach turned.

Duke came over and stood next to James. James nodded his head towards Victor and Duke began to try to pull Victor off of me. To be honest with myself, I didn't really want to move. I was right where I've always wanted to be... or close to it.

"It's fine." I said, and pushed Duke away. He looked so confused.

"I'm sorry, Iris, but he has to come away form you. He could hurt you."

"I would NEVER hurt her!" Victor yelled.

James didn't even bat an eye, but Duke flinched away. I gave them an apolegetic look, before I said,

"It's fine. She put something in his mind that set him off, just give him a moment and he'll be fine." Victor suddenly looked very tired and he rested his head on my chest. He tightened his arms under me.

James didn't look convinced but Duke did. He walked over to look at Wade, who was now glaring at Victor. The girl was still standing by his side, holding his hand and smiling at me.

Someone tried to grab her and pull her away from Wade, but she wouldn't budge.

"It's fine, she can stay with me." Wade said, not taking his eyes off of Victor.

"Sir, we have to take her into the lab to be examined. She's... highly dangerous." A guy said.

Wade sighed, before he released her hand. The girl let go, but I could she didn't want to.

"We're going to have to have you come with us." He said and he tried to pull in the direction of the door.

"I wasn't even done," She sniffed. She dropped into a puddle on the floor and it began moving towards the door. It stopped at the and the girl reappeared. She laughed before her limbs starting growing. Her neck grew until she bumbed into the ceiling and her arms and legs wounds around the door frame. She laughed harder, but then she was back into her regular form. Just like that.

"I'm done," She said and she turned and began skipping down the hall, swinging her arms like a little girl about to get ice-cream.

I felt Victor's arms begin to let me down. I stepped onto the floor but his arms were still wound tightly around my waist. He took a deep breath before he looked up. I gasped. His eyes were a burning, molten green. I reached to touch his face.

"Get away from her." Wade said and he was suddenly in between Victor and I. Victor growled and crouched lower. Wade reached for his swords. Stryker suddenly walked into the room. He took one look at Wade and Victor and marched right over to us.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

Neither of them moved.

"Victor was just molesting my little sister." Wade stated.

Victor smiled a little, "I was not."

"Then what were you doing? Uh, Feline?" Wade asked.

"I was kissing her."

"Stryker, just get my brother out of here. The girl did something to him." I said.

Wade turned to glare at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?" He asked.

Victor took Wade's distraction as an advantage and he stepped around him to grab me. Wade pulled his swords out.

"Come on Wade, your going to the med." Duke came over and grabbed the flailing Wade and carried him out of the room.

"Put me down." He yelled. "Victor Creed! I'm going to kill you!" His yells echoed over and over down the hallway.

"Go to bed, you two," Stryker murmered before he turned and walked off.

"Come on," Victor said and he began to pull me down the hallway.

**A\n: okay, really hate to leave it there, but I have too.**

**Review, please! :)**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey you guys, sorry it's taking so long but I have been so busy, with exams and life. I'm trying to write the next chapter now but it's not working out so well, with all the studying. Sorry again, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be up in about a week or two. Also, if I don't get any more reviews, I'm not being mean or anything, but I know how many people are out there reading this, then I don't think I'll update anymore... Sorry again. I'm not being mean, promise, I just want a few more reviews. Please.**


	11. Smutty Smut

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it's takin' so long to update this chapter but is summer! Anywho, I finally have a chance to update so here I am. Please, don't fret over this chapter, but I promise the next one will be ten times better if you just stay and finish reading it. Also, I know it's kind of hard to believe, but the story is almost halfway over! *tear* That's alright though, because then I'll just start on another one. Thanks! Happy Summer!**

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**Love,  
>Party Rock Angels<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They made love... passionately.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Alright, I told you guys not to fret over this chapter and I wasn't joking when I said the next chapter will be ten times better than this one, so just calm down, take a breather, and wait. The next chapter, I promise, will not take longer than two weeks to update. Promise. :D**

**Review! And I'm not joking when I say it, Please review guys, Tell me what you think.**


	12. Sorry!

Author's note:

Alright, first I just want to thank everyone who is reading this story, and next i want to say sorry. I know it is taking a really long time to do the next chapter but I was really busy. Good news is that I'm almost done with the next chapter and it is the REAL smutty chapter that everyone has been waiting for... so. I will work on it as fast as possible, but school just started so I don't know what's going to be happening. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again! :D

Angel's Warrior


	13. Bad News

**Author's Note: ** All right, first off, I really hate to say this, but I'm going to have to start over. BUT, don't worry because I will be rewriting this story or making a new one because I feel that I owe ya'll that. Thank you so much for the ones of you who have stayed with me thus far through this thing I would call a story. I'm sorry once again, and I will be writing, although it may be a while because of school and everything but I will still rewrite. Promise. A huge warm thanks to all of ya'll out there and I hope ya'll understand.

Angel's Warrior


End file.
